Werewolves (Kate Argent-Reader)
by pyrodaggers
Summary: You might have a small crush on Kate Argent. You knew what she did, but your mind tells you to ignore it.


_**A/N: There are not enough Kate Argent/Reader fics out there. Makes me sad. :( So, here.**_

* * *

You knew what she did and what she could do. Stiles told you everything that she did, but you just couldn't keep her off your mind. The first time you saw her was at the Argent's when you went over to Allison's for studying; she had long brown hair, a slender figure, and intense hazel eyes that kept you dreaming all day during school. You were eighteen, older than the others because you were held back; legal to do what you wanted though...except drink or smoke which you would do absolutely no smoking, maybe have a drink or two given the chance.

"Hey!" Stiles raised his voice a little, pulling you from your thoughts and you turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I asked you what you were doing this weekend." He smiled; his eyes full of amusement.

"Oh. Nothing really. Studying for exams, I guess." You nodded with a smile.

"Ah. Well, Scott and I were going to a movie. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Maybe another time." You smiled again before hearing the last bell for school and put your things in your bag.

"Okay. I'll call you later." Stiles smiled then grabbed his bag and left.

You went to your truck and sighed, throwing your bag in. Just as you were about to drive off, Allison called your name. Shit.

"(y/n), I was wondering if you could drop me off at home. My dad dropped me off, but he isn't going to be able to pick me up." She frowned a little, looking at you expectantly.

"Sure." You smiled. _Anything to see your aunt again._

You drove Allison home and being the polite girl she was, she invited you in. You accepted the offer and walked in, grabbing your bag before you did and threw it over your shoulder. While you were there, you might as well do some studying.

"Aunt Kate. Mom. We have company!" Allison called and you heard them call from the living room, both of you putting your bags down and entering.

"Hello again." Victoria nodded from the couch, drinking a glass of red wine.

"Hey!" Kate smiled and it made you blush a little, hoping no one noticed. "Girl's night."

"Actually, I was going to study with Allison and then go home." You muttered, clearing your throat a little under the brunette's gaze.

"Oh, come on. Stay and have a little fun." She stood and you took a little step back as she walked over. "I insist."

"O-Okay." You managed to stutter out and inwardly curse yourself for being so intimidated by her.

"Good."

"I'm going to go put my bag back in my truck, if that's okay." You swallowed, seeing Kate's lips form a thin line. You really shouldn't be looking at her lips.

"That will be fine. Kate, please. You're scaring the girl." Victoria sighed and Kate's mouth formed into a small smirk before she walked into the kitchen.

You quickly grabbed your bag and rush out to your truck. You threw your bag into the truck and let out a breath you hadn't noticed you were holding. You take a few deep breaths. Why was she so attractive and why did she have to be such an attractive, bad person? You knew she set the Hale fire (though you didn't know why), but apparently your mind didn't care about that.

"Everything okay?" That voice was close and it made you yelp. "Damn!" You saw Kate cringe. "You and Allison both have a pair of lungs on you." She huffed a small laugh and smiled. "You seemed nervous in there."

"Yeah. Yeah." You nodded quickly and swallowed. "Everything's fine. Perfectly fine." You babbled. "Nothing to worry about."

Kate laughed and shook her head, apparently finding your nervousness amusing. She looked at you and her eyes slowly trailed across your features from your (h/l) (h/c) hair, your (e/c) eyes, and lips. She smirked as her eyes traveled further down to your shirt and you shifted a little uncomfortable.

"When is Mr. Argent going to be back?" You tried to avert her attention back to conversation.

"Don't know. Let's not worry about it. It's a girl's night. When he gets back, he'll just come home to a bunch of drunken women."

"Allison and I aren't old enough to drink." You frown and she chuckled.

"It was a joke. Lighten up a little. We'll probably gossip and talk about boys." She smiled. "Now, let's a go back inside. It's not safe out here at night."

"Was that a threat?" You raised an eyebrow and walked beside her.

"No. I just know what happens at night."

"Like people setting fire to other people's houses?" You said before you could stop yourself and she stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" Kate turned around to face you.

"I know what you did, Kate." You clenched your jaw, deciding to talk about it now since it was already being talked about.

"Oh really...and what would that be?" She walked over, standing straighter this time, invading your personal space.

"Six years ago. The Hale fire." You frowned. "You killed about fourteen people, including children. I just don't get why."

"I'll make you a deal, okay?" Kate smiled, lips pressed together, and placed her hands on your arms. "You don't say a word and I'll tell you why." She whispered softly into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Because if you _really_ want to know and I know that you do, you won't say anything to anyone."

You held your breath at her closeness and swallowed, slowly nodding. You really did want to know. She moved back only slightly, her hazel gaze piercing and stern, looking into your (e/c) eyes.

"And I also know that you won't speak a word because you like me. A lot. I've seen the way you look at me and how nervous you are around me." Kate smirked, leaning closer and nosed your jaw before biting it gently.

You stumbled a little, moving closer and wanting more, but she backed away completely; a smile on her lips. She turned and walked back inside without looking back. You stood there in shock and tried to process what the fuck just happened. Soon, Allison came out and pulled you inside.

"Are you okay?" She frowned and looked at you, her brown eyes wide and worried.

"Yeah. You aunt just told me a story and it startled me a little. Sorry." You apologized and looked at her with a small smile.

Girl's night wasn't terrible. You hardly talked much and kept your head down as Allison talked about Scott, amusing Victoria. Kate smiled and laughed, listening to how in love the girl was with Scott.

"What about you?" Victoria looked at you and the question had taken you aback a moment.

"What?" You blinked a couple times.

"Any boys?"

"Um, no." You shake your head. "Not really my area."

"A girl?"

"Not really. I have one in mind, but she's way out of my league."

"Oh, my gosh." Allison looked intrigued. "Who is she?"

"Well, I don't know her name." You lied. "But she's tall, about my height. Um, brown hair and hazel eyes." You smiled a little.

"I need to meet her. I can talk to her."

"No, seriously. It's okay, Allison." You laughed a little then caught Kate from the corner of your eye, staring at you.

"Okay. Well, on Monday, you have to point her out." She nodded and you sighed.

"Fine." You nodded also. You looked at your phone. "It's getting late, I should get going."

"Okay." Allison stood as you did.

"It was nice seeing you again, (y/n)." Victoria nodded and smiled.

"Nice seeing you also." You smiled then turned to Kate. "Kate." You nodded once and she smirked.

"I'll walk you out." Allison grinned and basically pushed you out to your truck and looked at you. "You have a crush on my aunt."

"What? I do not!" You gasped.

"Oh, please. I know this." She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Don't tell the others either. Let's just keep this between us."

"Deal. I'll see you later." Allison hugged you tightly then let go and ran inside.

* * *

_**Saturday.**_ You were woken up a fucking noon by your phone ringing. The nerve some people have. You sighed and grabbed your phone, hitting accept.

"This had better be important. I was enjoying my sleep." You mutter then clench your jaw as you here a familiar chuckle on the other end.

"Such a very nice greeting, sweetheart." You could hear the smile in Kate's voice.

"What do you want? It's noon." You groaned and sit up, shoving the covers off of you.

"You wanted to know, correct? Well, look outside."

You narrowed your eyes slightly and stood, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. You walked over to the window and pushed the dark curtain aside, looking out. You scowled when you saw Kate wave a little with a smirk on her lips and standing next to her Suburban.

"You drove all this way to tell me something in person? Why can't you tell me over the phone?" You sighed and closed the curtain and started looking for clothes.

"It's more of a show and tell."

"Fine." You agreed. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

You find some clothes; a tank top and jeans, then go take a shower. After your shower, you get dressed and walk out, grabbing your leather jacket before heading out the front door.

"What exactly are you going to show me?"

"It's a surprise." Kate rolled her eyes then start the vehicle and drove off.

You swallowed and looked out the window, narrowing your eyes as you come up on a burned down house. The Hale house, you presumed.

"Why are we here?" You frowned, looking at Kate as she cut the engine.

"The surprise." She grinned and you shuddered.

Kate led you into the woods, just at the tree line, and stepped down. She opened a door and walked in, you followed closely, looking around at the gray cement walls. They were wet and you saw the vines that had grown across them.

"Call this a little secret. Just between you and me." She smiled and moved close to you, her hand reaching out to place it on your side gently, giving it a small squeeze. You nodded and can't help but to look at her lips.

Kate opened the door and you saw a dark figure, hanging from the floor. You frowned, trying to concentrate to make it out. You watched as Kate walked over to a spot light and grinned.

"You ready?"

"Um, yeah." You swallowed and she turned on the light. Your eyes widened at the sight of a bare chested man chained up with wires connecting to his side. "You chain half-naked men up and have a weird kink for electricity?" You walked over to the box that the wires connected to.

"No." She smiled and walked over to you. "Watch this." She took your hand and placed it on the dial, turning it slightly. You watched the electricity travel to the man's body and watched him jerk and shake. "Derek, sweetie." Kate turned the machine off. "I thought you were going to sleep through the whole thing. We have a visitor."

The man looked worn and tired, sweaty. His gaze slowly looked at you and in that moment, you could see a flash of 'help me' in his eyes before they turned blue and his face rippled, fangs forming. You jumped back and swallowed as he lurched at you and roared loudly, snapping his jaw at you and Kate.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate smiled fondly.

"What-"

"Werewolf."

"Can I...Can I have a minute?" You asked with a frown and she sighed before stepping out and closing the door. You remember she said his name was Derek. "Derek, right?" You stepped closer and stopped when he growled. "I'm trying to-"

"You need to go." Derek panted softly, his face slowly going back to more human. "You need to get away from her."

"I know what she did, Derek." You looked up at him and step closer until you're close enough to touch him. "Now, I know why. She killed monsters."

"She killed my family. There were humans in that fire. Children." Derek's voice shook, watching you warily.

"They would have most likely been changed into the thing you are. A monster." The word poison on your tongue.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He clenched his jaw.

"I don't?" You reached into your pocket and pulled out a knife, holding it up to him. "What does that smell like to you, sweetie?"

"Wolfsbane." Derek gritted his teeth and pressed back away from it.

"I'm not going to use it. I have learned to respect you." You nodded and smiled, folding and putting the knife away. "I'll just let the electricity do it's work. Looks like it's having quite the effect." You look at how shaky and flushed his skin is and sighed. "Baby, you're asking the wrong person for help."

"Go to hell." Derek snarled, hazel eyes angry.

"I might and I'll enjoy it." You grin then turn around to see Kate smirking in the doorway. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." She hummed and walked forward, kissing the side of your head before looking at Derek. "I just love how much you hate me, Derek." Kate walked over to the machine and turned it on. You watched as Derek jerked on the chains and screamed in agony.

You smirked.

~finish~


End file.
